my life with Molestia and Gamer Luna
by yorkmanic89
Summary: It was a boring night listening to my music when I heard noises from my closet. I checked it out and it turned out to be nothing. But as I turn back. Molestia shows up behind me and Molested me in human form. I passed out from all the molesting she did at me and woke up in the morning. I thought it was a dream but how wrong I was
1. meeting Molestia and Luna

Chapter 1

Japan, Tokyo.

Dante's appartment

(Dante's pov)

I was listening to music in my computer when I heard rustling noises in my closet. I paused my music and walked to the closet. I slowly opened it and no one was there. I thought I was getting paranoid but as I turned around... the brony's worse fear is grinning at me. no not Pinkiamina(thank god...). it was no other than Molestia. "ah!" she scared me the worse. I really wasn't expecting this. "my, my, my. Guess today is my lucky day." "uh... who are you?" "all you need to know is my name. and my name is Molestia." at least her voice didn't sound like Gonzo. I was about to head for the door when she used her magic to lock the door and the windows. I am screwed. "ah..ah..ah.. the fun has only begun." I was nervous. she turns into her human form that looks like the human form from the comic when the brony met Molestia That Gonzo read but a bit slim. I was scared. she walks towards me and hits me with some sort of charm spell. I was helpless to her beauty and my body couldn't respond. she pins me to the wall. I see her face getting closer to my face. "please...don't say it..."she grins. she whispers in my ear. "gotcha." She unbuttons my shirt and takes it off. she kissed me in the mouth and I can feel her tongue swishing with my tongue. she wraps her arms around my waist and I was starting to get really uncomfortable. she stops kissing me and grins at me. "please..s-stop..." I was panting when she stopped kissing me and I felt like she was trying to kill me. "aww...too bad. the fun just started. you're a special one. so I made a little something just for you." I felt a collar around my neck. "w-what are you doing?" "you're going to be my pet." in other words, I'm either her sex slave or a sex toy to her. Normally I see girls wear collars in situations like this. but I've never seen this happen to a guy! "you should be honored." she touched my face and turns my face to look at her. "I'm sure a hunk of man like you would understand." she licks my neck and I moaned. In my mind, I felt like crying. I've never felt so violated. she starts stroking my hair and I felt like I might pass out. she giggles. "how cute." "stop..." "no can do my pet." when she stopped stroking my hair, she pins me down on the ground while on top of me. "besides you're mine. and I'll stop when I want to." Again, I was helpless. she touches my face and grins. then conitiued kissing me. I can feel myself losing consiousness. as I pass out, she laughs. "sweet dreams, my pet." I can feel her touching but I can't what's she doing but I randomly let out moans. She giggled.

the next day.

I woke up and Molestia is not on me. "guess it was a dream." I put on my shirt and I can still feel the collar on my neck. I try to take it off but it won't come off. "okay... maybe it wasn't a dream." As I got up, I felt arms around my waist. "that's riiight." Molestia in her usual sultry tone. "oh great... and I thought it was a dream." she giggles. "you such a joker." I see a portal open up. "come on my dear. we have alot of things to do in Equestria." whoa! what?! why am I going to Equestria?! she turns back to alicorn self and pulls me through the portal and we're in what seems to be her room. "why am I here?" "I've always wanted a human for myself. now be a good boy and get on the bed." oh god..."Sis! where are you?" was that Gamer Luna? that has to be her. Luna gets in the room and she looks at me in shock. "uh... why is there a human here?" "um... I can explain, miss. your sister brought me here to be ummm..." I don't know what I'm going to say to her. come on, Dante! now isn't the time to be scared. what you should do is prove the bronies you're not a pussy. "to be both your mates." I can sense Molestia in disbelief but she gives me a devilish grin. she probably wasn't expecting it but I can tell I may regret this. Luna started to blush. "You like to play video games, Luna? I do too." she looked lovestrucked but kept it hidden. "Well, we'll talk more later, Lulu. I plan on spending my time with him." I looked at Molestia. "oh no, you don't. we already had "our time" remember? tell you what. today I'll spend time with Luna and tomorrow I'll spend time with you. I'll be spending time with you guys in a pattern that way you guys don't have to bicker about it." I whispered in Molestia's ear. "and if you behave and follow these rules. I'll make you cake or get you some some bananas. or better yet banana cake." the look on her face me tells me she likes this idea. thank you, tumblr. "Um... what games do you play... um..." "oh how rude of me. my name is Dante. I play any games." she looked jolly as ever. "I need to get my things before I play games with you." I used my magic to summon two suitcase of my belongings. This made Molestia and Luna even more intrigued. "you can use magic?" "runs in my family. but enough about that. where do you want me to put my games?" Luna looked excited. "oh! I have a game room." "lead the way." I followed Luna to her game room and let me tell you when she said has a game room it's a game room. a room bigger than my room that has alot of variety of games like ps3, ps4 or a pc. anyway, I put my games in an empty box that way I don't get mixed up with hers. "I don't know if you played this but have you played Uncharted 3?" "no I haven't yet." I smiled. "then you're in for a treat, my dear."


	2. My time with Gamer Luna and Molestia

Chapter 2

after I set up My Ps3 on to another tv and turned on the ps3 with the uncharted 3 game of the year edition already in it(luckily I had another copy of the game so she could try it out) Surprisingly I got internet in her game room when I logged into my Psn account(DarkSplicer88 or DarkBaronRouge if you want to add me and play Uncharted 3 or other games I have.) and started up Uncharted 3. 'Is this game really good?" "I can ensure you, Luna this is famous. reminds me of daring doo but with guns and more adventure." "Interesting... how do I play it?" "you play call of duty?" she nods. "it's sort of like that but you'll be doing parkour jumps and using the terrain as your advantage. X is to jump, Square for melee attacks, circle to dodge roll, Triangle for actions like picking up weapons or swapping weapons etc. it can also be used when you take out your weapon and hold it to switch your guns." she seems to get it. as I heard Nate's theme, I showed her the multiplayer mode and set it to Online. I helped her get her character ready, her co-op and competive loadouts and got her a taunt called Facepalm. "since your new to the game we'll start with co-op. that way you'll rank up more easily and make easy money in the game." I invited her to my party and put co-op arena and set up the area and difficulty to easy. Luckily for her, I used began Legacy mode to get more rare stuff. "ready?" "yes." I start the mode and the countdown to begin. I had to double check my co-op to be sure everything was set. once that mode started in the old quarter map, the wave started with gold rush. "okay, Luna you want to do is get the golden idol and bring it to the Treasure chest twice while I cover you." "okay." "the easiest way would be throwing it to a high place near the chest. to throw it is the same way how throw a grenade but you can hold it to angle your throw." she nods. her character rushes to the golden idol while I did my best to keep the enemies off her. she got the hang of it until Wave 7 a brute came in with a big gun which I told her not to melee him for five times. for about 10 waves of Luna doing real good at the game, we finished all 10 waves and she yells "huzzah! take that you fools!" while she shoots everywhere while I made my character do the school fight taunt and I started laughing. "nice." Luna started to blush. the screen went Black and went back to the main menu. we both ranked up to rank 6 and unlocked some kickbacks and some upgrades. Luna in ther other hand unlocked a few characters. I explained to her that every character has special hats that can be useful for competitive modes but also some penalties. She asked me how do I unlock them which was a simple answer: buy it on the psn store or unlock them by collecting treasures. She looked really eager to get those hats because I noticed her looking through the hats of the characters she unlocked. I chuckled. Boy is she going to have me help her get those hats for her.

hours later or should I say the next day.

after we did some ranking up I look at my watch and It's 5:56am and Luna passed out on my shoulder. I see her on my shoulders and I smiled. I used my magic to turn off the Tv and ps3s and levitated a blanket to wrap around me and Luna. I fell asleep after I did all that. 2 hours later and I swear I heard Molestia calling my name while Hearing her galloping to the game room. I slowly wake up and hear the door knock. "Give me a minute..." I carefully got up while using my magic to place Luna safely to bed and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek and went to the door and opened it. and there's she is. Molestia with her trademark grin. "there you are, Lover boy." I yawned. "good morning to you too, Tia." "who told you my nickname?" "Lulu told me said it was okay I can her Lulu. be right back. got to go brush my teeth and wash myself. by the way, does the guards know I'm here?" "of course you don't need to worry about them." "okay." "in the meantime, I'll be making break-" I cut her off. "no. I'll make breakfast and you're going to like it." Ever since I read her tumblr page, she put "something" that I rather not say or want to know in the syrup. Luckily she'll be me letting do breakfast...I sincerly hope she doesn't drug me into making get horny or something like that. I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I spit the paste on the sink, rinsed my mouth, washed my face and dryed my face. I stretched and went to the kitchen. "Let's see here..." I used my magic to make myself some Pancakes with chocolate chips and bananas on it. I wasn't always a morning a person however I can't just snap on people when I don't get much sleep even if it's royalty unless the noble was a stuck up one and try to piss me off. for about a few minutes of me cooking my pancakes, I get a surprised smack in the ass by someone's wing. I look behind me and it was Molestia giving me that grin. what is she up to? "really, Tia? It's way too early for that." "aww... where's the fun in that?" as she starts stroking my body, My face was completely red from embrassment. "g-give me a minute. I need to eat." I managed to finish making my pancakes and put them on the plate and went to the table. I managed to sit down on the chair when I managed to escape Molestia's storking. I used my magic one last time to summon a cup of hot syrup(a/n I always like eating my pancakes with hot syrup.) and poured some on the pancakes. I started cutting the pancakes into pieces. I gave Molestia one pancake for her to try. I swear this mare won't stop grinning at me. she started eating her pancakes just I started eating mine. "hm... this tastes good." "glad you like it." I drank water from a cup that was right next to my plate and I suddenly had this feeling of being horny. I felt woozy and passed out. I felt myself being carried by Molestia to her room.

10 minutes later.

I woke up when Molestia started stroking me. she was on top of me and I noticed I had no shirt on again. she grins at me and kisses me in the mouth. Who!?What!? How!? When!? Why!? does this keep happening to me!? she then wraps her front hind legs around my waist and let me tell you her grip was very firm. I escaped her kissing and started panting. "what...did you do to me...?" She grins. "I put a special tonic in your water that made you horny to me." I grin. "ah... that's right. it's your turn to spend with me. now where were we? ah yes..." I kissed her in the mouth as I started feeling her from head to flank. she moans in my mouth. I heard a knock on the door. "Princess Celestia! it's me Twilight." Molestia eyes went wide and escapes my kissing. "give me a minute!" She lets go of me and gets off the bed. Luckily the tonic worn off for me as I got my shirt and quickily put it on. Molestia opens the door and I see Twilight as a unicorn instead of an alicorn. "why hello, Twilight. you came almost at a bad time." I got off the bed and went next to Molestia." Twilight sees me and gives me a curious look. "who's he?" "the names' Dante. I'm a human." She smiles. "nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle." "like wise." "why is he here?" "well...um..." Molestia looks at me and I nod. "he is mine and Luna's mate. he agrees to this luckily." "congrats, Dante." "thanks." "anyway, Pinkie is starting a party today and is inviting everypony to come." "sure. the more time I can spend with my dear Tia." I kissed Molestia on the head and she smiles. "oh you..." "great! see you soon." Twilight leaves and I feel Molestia's wing wrapped around me. "spend more time with me, eh?" "I wasn't lying when I said that. And don't get to crazy of cake when we get there. I hate to see you sick." "how did-" "tumblr" I deadpanned. she gives me a sheepish smile and laugh. "you will only have one or two slices." I then gave her a seductive smile and whispered in her ear. "besides you have a nice flank as it is." as I gently smacked her flank. she laughs. "somebody's getting punished." "oh? you can punish me all you want after the party. that's a promise." she suddenly pins to the bed. "how about now?" I smiled. "so be it. but we need to be quick too if we don't want t miss the party." I don't know if she listened because the next thing she does was turn me so I can face the bed. she removed my shirt and pants with her magic and leans on my back and whispered to my ear. "since this is your first time I'll give you a few whips in the back and a nice smack in that nice firm ass of yours." she takes a whip that I was way to familiar with from her tumblr page. she whipped me on the back seven times instead of a "few". Luckily I could heal from the whip wound quick so I can bear with it. And true to her word, I felt her wing smack my ass. again. "all done. the next time you get your punishment, I can ensure. you will like it." I kinda regret spending time with her but I just had to bear with it. "we'll see. come on. I don't want to miss the party." she gets off me and we got off the bed and I putted on my shirt and pants that she took off of me. we got out of the castle, got on the carriage and the guards flew us to sugarcube corner. "huh... never been on a carriage like this before." Molestia smiled. "you'll get used to it, Love." I chuckled. I noticed sugarcube corner right off the bat. "we're here?" "yes." The guards landed in front of sugarcube corner and me and Molestia got off the carriage and I thanked the guards and they nod as a you welcome. As me and Molestia got to sugarcube corner, everpony saw me and Molestia and bowed. Molestia giggled and told them to stand. "princess. who's he?" I looked who asked and it was Rainbow Dash. "Twilight didn't tell you?" "well... yeah I thought that was a hoax but I guess I was wrong." "that's okay. my name is Dante. I am Celestia's and Luna's mate. I might become prince soon." Molestia nods. "it is true, everypony." everypony cheered to me of becoming Molestia's and Luna's mate. I just hope I don't have deal with the media. "thank you. thank you. please. let's continue with the party." They continued the party and Pinkie Pie showed me this game called Pin the tail on the donkey. I used to play this as kid so I guess I had to play it. she blindfolded me, spins me around and stops after 2 spins and faces me to the wall. I walk to the poster and tried my best to find the area where the tail would be. I pinned it hopefully to the flank. as I removed my blindfold, I was happy what I did. It was pinned on the flank. they cheered. "thank you, guys."

Hours have passed after I had encountered Lyra when she studied and questioned me about humans(now I know how I feel when it comes to scientists studying me) and I say about 5:59pm and the party came to an end. Molestia and I went back to the castle by carriage again. "that went well. I didn't expect the ponies to befriend me so quickily." "they're quick on getting relationships with others. as long as you don't pose a threat to them you'll be fine. anyway, I have a surprise for you in my room. I'm sure you'll like it." her smile is really irresistible. I hope it's nice. we arrived at the castle and I was kind of eager what surprise she has for me.

Meanwhile in Molestia's room.

Molestia told me to close my eyes while she was getting something from her drawer. "okay you can open your eyes." just as I open my eyes, guess what she had out? a ray gun. that very ray gun that could change any pony to they're opposite gender. she points it at me and shot me with it. she gives me that seductive grin again as I quickly look at the mirror and My gender had changed and somehow I'm already on a Bikini. at least I have nice breasts. but that's not the point! "you changed me to a girl! Change me back!" "relax. it'll only last till tomorrow." She changes into her human form and gets behind me and started grabbing my breasts. "til then let me help you with that." "ah! stop it! don't do that!" (music playing: Casino royale: city of lovers.) unfortunally for me, my protest stopped when Molestia was leaning on my back with her breasts, turned my face to face her and kissed me in the mouth. I blushed but I let her continue kissing me. she starts messing with my breast and I started moaning. Honestly I wasn't expecting her to mess with the sensitive parts of a female body. I turned my body to Molestia and wrapped my arms around her waist while I started kissing her by the mouth. she pins down on the bed and I felt her hands going all over my body until her hands stopped on the back of my neck. Her breast got on my Breast and she gives me a seductive smile. I escaped her kissing and started panting and she asks me the most unusual question from Molestia. "so... how was your first experience as a woman?" good question, Tia."not bad if I do say myself. Though I'm not sure you having sex with me counts but I guess I can let that slide." She whispers in my ears. "I'm glad you like it." She removes my bra and starts sucking my nipples. I started moaning alittle louder as I feel milk dripping in her mouth. when she drank enough milk from my nipples, she licked her lips in satisfaction. I started panting but smiled. for about a couple of hours pleasing our bodies(you figure out how it went.) I looked at the clock and it's close to ten o'clock pm."time to go to sleep, Tia" "aww..." "just sleep. wouldn't want you passing out when you're raising the sun." she just giggled. as I fell asleep I felt her turn me to the side with her arms on my waist with her hands on my breasts. I smiled.

The next day.

I woke up when Luna was knocking on the door which I believe it was exactly 6:14 am. "Dante? you in there?" "yeah... give me a minute..." my voice is back to normal. thank god. I noticed that Molestia was sleeping heavily. I got her arms off me, putted on my shirt and pants and went out of the room. "hey, Lulu." she smiles. "good morning, Dante." I yawned. "give me a minute to wash myself and I'll be with you in a minute." "okay." I went to the bathroom to go wash myself and brush my teeth.

10 minutes later.

Molestia was in a panic. I heard her rush in her alicorn form to the game room but failed to noticed that I was in the bathroom. "Lulu have you seen Dante!? I can't find him!" She can't be serious. she just passed by me. "over here." I walked out of the bathroom soaking wet. She sees me and was relieved. "don't ever do that again. you should tell me next time." "you were sleeping. I feared you'd snap if I woke you up and didn't you hear Lulu knocking? today is Lulu's turn to spend time with me." She laughed sheepishly and gives me a kiss on the head. "You two behave now." "what am I? a child? we'll be fine." Molestia walks away (probably getting breakfast)with a laugh and I heard her say: "that's what they all say." anyway, Luna showed me a flyer of a convention going on in a few days and wanted me and her sister to come. is it me or should I be worried what Molestia might be getting at the convention?... oh right... spandex. "Sounds nice. and I got just the costume just for me." I spinned around as my magic quickly changed my clothes into Ragna from Blazblue's outfit including my hair turning white and spiky. "Ta-da. remind me of someone?" she gasped. "Ragna the blood edge from Blazeblue!" She says with excitement. "that's right. and I got just the costume for you." I clapped my hands and she magically had Noel Vermilion's outfit on. She squeals in joy. "this is nice! I can't wait to go to the convention with this." I laughed. "same here. anyway, let's go eat breakfast. we can talk more while we eat. "indeed." I walked to the kitchen with Luna to get breakfast ready. "uh...Dante. we have cooks for a reason." "Well I want to try this breakfast I had Tia try out." "but you don't have to do it you know." "nonsense. The least I can do is for you to try out something new that I make and if it's edible to your liking I can show the cooks how it's cooked." she sighs. "very well. we shall see how you're cooking goes." I smiled. "you won't regret it." I kissed Luna on the head. "now... I need some space so you get harmed." she nods and goes out of the kitchen. I started making yesterday's pancakes only this time I put some sprinkles on the pancakes with some fudge on it. this took me about five minutes to finish the pancakes sometimes less depending on the mixture. I hear Luna outside the door. "Is it done yet?" "be right there." Jeez and I thought my brothers were annoying. I clapped my hands and any mess that I did when I was making pancakes was getting cleaned. I picked up the plates and walked out of the kitchen. I placed one plate in front of Luna and I carried one plate to my seat. Just I sat down, Luna started eating the pancakes and looks at me in shock. "Mmm! this is Delicious! what did you put in this?" "I put chocolate chips and bananas in it." "I should tell the cooks about this." I chuckled. "sure. I'll show them how it goes when I get the chance." She started eating it and I chuckled. it makes me happy to see Luna smile. I really wish she'd always smiled like this without have tp deal with her past that would make me happy.


	3. meeting with the nobles

(a/n: Just to remind the morons who will put negative comments on my story. if you write a negative comment. I will remove it. and if you don't like my story. leave and don't come back. I can write whatever I want on my stories and you're not boss. now on to the story.)

Chapter 3

a couple of hours later.

"hey, Dante." "yes, Lulu?" "We're going to have some guests come over who are eager to meet you." "care to explain who these guests are?" this is had me curious. I know some ponies who are eager to see me but I never expected to have guests. "they're rulers from another kingdom." Shining armor and Candance is coming to see me? I feel honored. "okay. I can't wait to meet them. I'll be right back. I'm going to get some fresh air." "will you be needing the guard to accompany you?" "no I'll be fine. I'll be walking around just to meet new ponies and such. It won't be long." "okay. be safe." I kissed on her head and she kisses me back. "I will." I walked out of the castle and started walking around Canterlot. I meet one of my favorite noble ponies Fancypants and Fleur-de-lis. these are the only nobles I like talking to. "top of the morning to you, Sir and Madam." Fancy pants and Fleur-de-lis see me and bowed. "good morning to you too, your highness." I chuckled. "please there's no need for that. just call me Dante." "oh where are my manners? my name is Fancy pants and This lovely mare is Fleur-de-lis." "pleased to meet you. the two of you would make a perfect couple." "thank you, Dante. I can say the same with you with Luna and Celestia. you must be one Lucky human to be picked by them." "yes, indeed. well... I must be off. I'm going to have a look around Canterlot. I'll let you two continue what you were doing." "it was a pleasure talking with you." I nod and started walking around Canterlot. I climbed on top of a tree and looked around Canterlot. The view on the tree branch was nice. For about a good 20 minutes, A unicorn guard rushes towards me. "your highness. You are needed at the castle." "okay. I'm on my way. " I did a front flip off the tree, perfectly landed on the ground and started walking to the castle. as I got in the castle, I see Shining Armor and Cadance talking to Molestia. "and here he is" Shining Armor and Cadance see me. "salutations, my name is Dante. Luna's and Celestia's mate." Shining armor and Cadance bowed. "a pleasure to meet you, Dante. Names' Shining armor and this is my lovely wife, Princess Cadance." This time I bowed. "like wise." "you must be a lucky guy to meet Celestia and Luna." I gave out a nervous laugh and was blushing. "yes. you could say that." Cadance giggled. "oh you'll get used to it. it's very common to be nervous when you admit your love to someone." true. Luna started dragging me to her Game room by my collar of my shirt with her teeth. "oops. almost forgot. it's my time to spend with Lulu." Shining armor and Cadance chuckled. "it was nice talking with you guys."

10 minutes later in Luna's gameroom

"that was unusual of you, Lulu" I chuckled. "I wanted to show you this game I have." She starts up her Ps4 and my eyes went wide. "holy crap..." Gta 5 starts up. she must be lucky to get this game. she gives me an extra copy and I start my ps4 and I started playing Gta 5 Online. Luna Joined in my lobby a few minutes later. her character is female and has the playboy outfit I think from the Valentines day dlc. I covered my nose as I felt blood coming out of it. "excuse me." I went to the bathroom and had to paper towel to stop my nose bleed. the nose bleeding managed to stop for about 2 or 3 minutes before going back to the game room. "what happened?" "had a nose bleed after I saw your character." Luna blushed. "oh my... I didn't expect you to have a nose bleed. maybe I should-" "no that's okay. just made me astonished that's all." she smiled. for about 2 hours, My brothers, Jin and Koji Joined the Lobby. I told them I'm in Equestia with Luna and Celestia. wait for it... "WHHHHHHHAAAATTTT!?" "Dante you lucky bastard. I didn't know you were in Equestria!" Jin and Koji were completely dumbstruck. Luna told them that I'm Luna and Celestia's mate. instead of getting mad at me, They're characters give me the thumbs up. "congrats, Dude!" I blushed. "thanks guys." 30 minutes later, Koji wanted me, Luna and Jin in his selfie camera phone. I stood next to Luna, Jin stood next to Koji and Koji was in the middle. he managed to get the perfect shot and takes the picture. "nice. I'm sending you guys the photo." "cool." I hear Celestia yell "Dante! Luna! time for dinner!" "whoops that was Celestia. I'll catch you guys later. got to eat." "Later, Dante! it was nice meeting you, Luna." Luna blushed. we turned off our Ps4 and went to the Dining room.

as we got to the dining room, Shining armor and Cadance were talking to Celestia about what they've been doing together. I sat down on my seat as Luna and Celestia sat next time. The cook placed a plate of Cusine with no meat just pasta and Mozerrella cheese. Italian food was always my all time favorite whether it's lunch or Dinner. "So, Dante. how did you meet Luna and Celestia?" "well, Cadance. Celestia showed up in my room in my world and well...we made love together for the night. we went to Equestria and I met Luna. we both have somethings in common like Video games and comics, etc. if I were to pick my favorite mares it would be both. honestly, who could deny to they're beauty?" Shining chuckled. "you remind me of me when I first met Cadance." "I heard you two were married here in Canterlot." "yes. though that was before the changling attacked." "ah... that. I think saw something like that in the newspaper. but at least the changlings are dealt with." Shining and Cadance nod. I noticed Luna's 3ds blinking a green light. "Lulu." I point at her 3ds. she sees it and looked happy. She opens up her 3ds and it was her bravely default game that was blinking green. She goes to her loaded file and checks out her streetpass update. Her wides were wide when she my character Tiz as a Dark Knight that has 20k damage of my lv3 Katana special. Dark knights for the win! XD. "Use it wisely Lulu. You can only use this move once per a day." She nods with the biggest grin on her face. I started eating my Cusine as We started talking about our lives.

hours have past of us talking and having fun and it was time for Shining armor and Cadance to leave. however before they left I took a picture of them with my 3ds to remember our time togther. I look at the time and It was Luna's time to raise the moon. I walked to Luna's room to sleep. For about an hour I felt Luna sleeping with me with her hind front legs wrapped around my neck. however what I didn't know is that Celestia was also sleeping next to me with her body leaning on me. I saw this and I was in shock. this felt so wrong. it was like have a threesome but with 2 mares next to me and me on the middle. If these going to be a threesome sex, I hate to Imagine what Molestia would do to me. As I continued sleeping I had the weirdest dream.

(3rd POV Dante's dream)

Dante removes his clothes and went to the bed with Luna and Molestia. As they start pleasing each other's bodies, moaning and cries of pleasure were heard from Luna and Molestia as Dante was licking Molestia's neck to her marehood and fingering Luna's marehood. With one final lick, Molestia cums and starts panting on the bed. Dante shallows the cum and licks his lips in delight. He then wraps his arms Luna's waist and his cock enters Luna's marehood and starts thrusting while Kissing her mouth. They're tongues wrestled together as they both moan in pleasure. Molestia managed to catch her breathe and Wraps her front hind legs around his waist and started Licking his neck. Dante's Moans get louder as his thrusting goes in a faster pace. As thrusts one last time, Luna and Dante cry in pleasure and cum all over the bed. Dante passes out on the bed panting as his lovely mares giggle the sight of him panting. Molestia got on Dante's cock and starts riding him. He moans gets louder and louder by the minute. Molestia and Dante moan one last time as they Cummed together. He smiles and kisses them both and the mares wrapped their wings on Dante as they peacefully fell asleep together.

(Dante's POV)

I just had to Jinx it. Did that dream predicted what's going to happen in the future? Great...

(a/n: one last thing before I wrap this up. this one reviewer told me I should stop writing and commit suicide. LOL really? you make me laugh. you're a laughing stock! honestly I respond like this because the funniest one of the bunch. I find almost negative reviews laughable. they'll be forgotten once I read them.)


End file.
